Doppelganger Keroga
by Cold Zero
Summary: Inuyasha must fight a new enemy


Doppelganger Keroga  
  
"Can you complete my task?" asked a man clothed in baboon fur sitting on a rock "Yes of course Lord Naraku" replied the figure who was kneeling before him. "Excellent you are one of my greatest incarnations Keroga the mimic, go and kill Inuyasha!"  
  
"Inuyasha what is your problem you seem in a fowler mood than usual?" asked Kagome "I don't know what your talking about I don't have a problem!" he snapped back angrily "Yea obviously." She replied with a good deal of sarcasm in her voice. When they finally arrived back at the campsite both Miroku and Sango had fallen asleep, and Inuyasha quickly jumped into a nearby tree to try and escape Kagome's inquisition. "All right I can take a hint." Said Kagome as she leaned against a tree to fall asleep.  
  
A noise woke her in the middle of the night, and she looked up to see Inuyasha sitting on the tip of a tree branch listening to the noises of the night. "What is it?" she asked "It sounds like a small boy, you stay here I'm going to check it out." He said as he leapt to the ground. "No way I'm going to!" she protested "Suit yourself." He replied as he disappeared done the road into the forest. "That jerk!" she yelled as she pulled herself off the ground "what is his problem today"  
  
They both made there way through the forest and finally into a large clearing. Inuyasha say a small boy stumbling through the grass. "Over there Kagome!" he yelled as he ran to the child "Alright just leave me behind, jeez." She said under her breath. He returned to her side with the boy passed out in his arms. "What should we do with him?" Inuyasha asked with a strange look on his face. Kagome knew that this is one of the times when Inuyasha wanted to do the right thing, but didn't want to ruin his reputation by being nice to humans. "Ok, why don't we take him back with us?" she asked him " Well what are you asking me for, If I had my way we would just leave him here!" he replied trying to act all macho. "He can act like such a child some times." She thought in her head "Ok I'm leaving are you coming Inyasha?" she asked with a small giggle. "Hey, wait what's so funny, get back here and answer me Kagome!" he screamed after her  
  
"Who is he?" Sango asked as she leaned over him. It's just some kid we found in the woods last night, we really don't know anything about him." Kagome replied "What a mystery, why was this boy in the woods in the middle of the night?" Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the boy, putting a wet towel on his forehead because he had a really high fever. The boy slowly awakened and looked Into Kagome's eyes. "Who- who are you?" he asked in a weak voice His sudden awakening surprised Kagome. "Oh right my names Kagome this is Miroku and Sango and that brooding guy is Inuyasha." "Kagome" the boy whispered as he fell back asleep.  
  
In a few days the boy had made a complete recovery and everyone had a few questions they wanted to ask him. "Well I was being chased by a demon who killed everyone in my village and wanted to get me to." The boy answered to the question Miroku had just asked him. "Oh how horrible." Sango added "It's ok we're going here to protect you now." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around the child. "Really you'll protect me?" he asked "Of course for as long as you want." Miroku said The boy smiled to show how happy they had made him. "My names Keroga" said the boy as he giggled  
  
He traveled with them for a few weeks. Kagome had grown so close to him she looked at him like a little brother. Luckily the time they had spent together was peaceful with very few fights, unfortunately for Inuyasha that meant that he was bored beyond belief. "Argh, I wish that this was more exciting I'd be happy to see Naraku right now." Inuyasha whined as he stared at the sky "Oh come on Inuyasha it's not that bad, it's been kind of nice not having to worry about being attacked and just enjoying the peace." Replied Kagome "And besides protecting Keroga becomes very easy when there is nothing to protect him against." Added Miroku "Yea well that's true." Said Inuyasha as he looked over his shoulder at the boy "he sure is a good kid" he thought in his mind.  
  
"A demon is coming this way!" exclaimed Inyasha "Everyone get down!" Kagome grabbed Keroga and hid him amongst some trees "Stay here until the fighting's over ok?" she asked him, he nodded his head in agreement. A ferocious bear demon charged at Inuyasha, he drew his sword in anticipation. "Inuyasha look Naraku's poisonous insects!" shouted Miroku "Huh that means this demon is one of Naraku's pets" he said "Then that will make this even more enjoyable!" he screamed as the Tettsusaiga cleaved the demon in two. "Well that was disappointing." Remarked Inuyasha as he sheaved his sword. "But if we just defeated Naraku's servant then why are the Insects still hanging about?" asked Miroku with a hint of fear in his voice "That's because they serve me not that pathetic demon you just bested Inuyasha." Replied Keroga as he emerged from the trees "What are you talking about?" stammered Kagome.  
"I am Keroga the Mimic, Naraku's ultimate incarnation you will all die this day." He said with a smile on his face "So you where just playing with us all along and your really Naraku's servant, then die!" yelled Inuyasha as he swung his sword at him. But another Tettsusaiga stopped it "What?" shouted Inuyasha in a puzzled voice. He looked down the sword and himself or someone who looked like him was holding it. "Isn't it obvious Inuyasha not only can I take on the looks of anyone but also there powers" said Keroga with a smile "Now it's time for you to die Inuyasha!" Inuyasha was pushed back by Keroga's swing and was knocked to the ground. "That was truly pathetic, Naraku made you sound like a mighty warrior not just a pathetic half-breed" he slowly started to raise his sword over his head "good-bye Inuyasha." But then he jumped to avoid a sprit arrow fired by Kagome. "Lucky for me all the tears in your eyes make you a horrible shot, maybe I'll be better" he said as he transformed into Kagome and readied an arrow to kill her.  
  
Inuyasha ran and tackled Keroga before he could shoot off the arrow. Kagome quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and readied another arrow, but by the time she had it notched Keroga had transformed back into Inuyasha so she couldn't shoot out of fear of hitting the wrong one. "Damn I'll just have to wait then," she said keeping the bow sting tight. " I don't care what stupid tricks you pull I'm going to kill you and send your evil soul to hell like I've done to so many others!" Inuyasha said now greatly angered "What's wrong Inuyasha you seem so mad and I haven't killed anyone yet, maybe it's that you don't want to strike me down because you've grown fond of my true form." He said in a teasing voice "Shut the hell up!" he said as he lunged at him for an attack. But then Keroga quickly transformed into Kagome and Inuyasha halted his sword. "Your such a compassionate fool" he said as he shot off a spirit arrow that tore into the side of Inuyasha's face. "Dammit, I'll kill you for that" he growled "Well you haven't been doing a very good job so far have you," he said as he started to laugh at Inuyasha.  
  
"Stand back Inuyasha, I'll such him into my hand" said Miroku as he pushed Inuyasha aside "But then you'd be sucked into my wind tunnel" answered the newly transformed Keroga Miroku halted his attempt "Fool!" shouted Keroga he then transformed back into Inuyasha "Kame no Kaze" And a bright light ripped across the ground towards Miroku. He just stood there determined to face his fate with pride, but Inuyasha jumped in at the last moment And grabbed him "What are you doing Idiot!" he yelled at Miroku "Trying to go out with a little dignity, but I must thank you for saving my life" he replied "Save it we haven't beaten him yet." Inuyasha said landing in front of Keroga  
"Will you put up a better fight then I thought you would but I grow tired of playing around I'm going to end this." Keroga said as he jumped high into the air and drew his Tettsusaiga. "This isn't good after saving Miroku I don't even have enough strength to dodge this attack" he thought "I'm sorry Kogome" he then let his head fall down to his chest. But the Tettsusaiga fell to just his side.  
  
"Huh?" he asked looking up to see Kogome standing in front of him. "Why didn't you kill me?" shouted Kogome at Keroga "I-I don't know," he said not able to look her in the face Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and stabbed through Keroga "What did you do that for?" screamed Kogome at Inuyasha "Well maybe you haven't noticed but he's the enemy, he nearly killed us all" he shouted back "He didn't try to kill me," she said in a soft voice  
  
He transformed back into his original form of a small boy as he lay dying. "Kogome, are you there?" he asked in a frightened voice "Yes I'm here," she said taking his hand in hers. "Am I going to die Kogome? I don't want to die I'm scared" he stammered out "No you're going to be fine just try and hang on Keroga," she said through her tears "I only did what Naraku wanted, I only wanted him to be happy with me I know it was wrong to attack you I'm sorry" he said Kogome sat there crying, and over her shoulder she could her Inuyasha choking back his tears as well. "I wasn't going to hurt you Kogome you where nicer then anyone has ever been to me," he said with his last breath  
  
Inuyasha walked over to a rock and punched it with all his might "Damn you Naraku have you no heart at all?" he said "Ah Inuyasha are you upset?" asked a voice from nowhere "Naraku!" he growled "Are you upset with me do you hate me more then ever, good then Keroga did his job. I didn't believe he could defeat all of you together, what I wanted is for him to make you suffer inside Inuyasha. I wanted you to hate me as much as I hate all of you" he said with a chuckle. "He didn't want to die for you Naraku!" he shouted back at him "Oh but he did he said he wanted to make me happy, and it makes me happy that he inflected pain on your soul when he died then he ever could have if he lived." "You heartless bastard get down here and show yourself, I'll kill you. "Yes that's it Inuyasha hate me, let the hatred soak into the Shikkon no Tama and corrupt it" he said in a very pleased voice 


End file.
